


Complicated band relationships

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, MoNoLith (Japan Band), vistlip
Genre: Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Lollipops, M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Takafumi has a crush on Hayato, who has a crush on Shuhei, who has a crush on mystery person, who only he knows.Poor Ryu and Keita don't understand.
Relationships: Rui (vistlip)/Shuhei (MoNoLith), Ryu/Keita (MoNoLith), Takafumi/Hayato (MoNoLith)





	Complicated band relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/132869.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/133547.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Takafumi locked the door and went to the car. He turned on the radio and sighed, when he heard his own band's song.

"And of course you had to write this song" bassist started the car. After a moment, he started humming this song.

Takafumi rushed into rehearsal room, because he was worried about being late. But he saw only Hayato, who was sitting on the sofa and was looking at an unknown point.

"Hi, Hayato" Takafumi smiled a little. Hayato flinched and after a moment slowly looked at him.

"Hi" said drummer queitly.

"Where is everyone?" asked Takafumi, sitting beside Hayato.

"In home, I think" replied Hayato. "Or on the way. I don't know. Maybe..."

Doors opened suddenly and Shuhei stood in the doorway. He looked around then looked at Takafumi.

"Ryu and Keita didn't come yet?" asked confused.

"They didn't" replied Hayato loudly, jumping up from the sofa. "How are you, Shuhei?"

"It's okay, nothing interesting" Shuhei smiled a little and looked at the window. "This snow probably won't leave us alone."

"It's February" noticed Takafumi. "What did you expect? Cherry blossoms on the roads, warm water in the sea and apples on the trees?"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get angry so fast" said Shuhei. "I just don't like the Winter. This constant freezing weather annoys me."

"Yes, yes, Winter is the worst!" Hayato clapped his hands.

Takafumi didn't like when Hayato was acting like that. Why? Because Hayato supported Shuhei in everything, so Shuhei could be pleased. And Shuhei? Shuhei just didn't care about Hayato's feelings, Hayato's love was boring for him and he was tired because of it. Shuhei tried to force drummer to get out himself from his mind, but it didn't work.

On the other hand, Takafumi wanted to be Shuhei. He wanted to be a reason for situations, when Hayato became so much energetic and passionate, when he had just seen him.

"Hello, everyone!" Ryu went to rehearsal room, with Keita just behind him.

Shorter vocalist jumped on the sofa and looked at confused Takafumi.

"What? Have you never seen a happy human in your life?"

"Not you, for a long time" replied Takafumi. "By the way, why do you come here as the last ones recently? And why together?"

Keita choked on water, but Ryu only laughed shortly.

"Because we are together, silly Fumi" Ryu brushed Takafumi's hair. "And don't ask about such things, because my uke would drown in the cup."

"Ryu" growled Keita, visibly annoyed that other vocalist called him "uke".

"Since when?" asked Hayato, for a moment stopping looking at Shuhei.

"For a week now?" Ryu looked at Keita, who confirmed it. "And you didn't notice it?"

"I started to figure it out" said Shuhei, leaning on the windowsill. "So? Will you spend Valentines together?"

"We aren't teens, we don't have to..." started Ryu, but he saw Keita's murderous sight. "Of course, of course, why not? And what are you doing on this pink-red-heart day?

"Normal day for me" replied Takafumi. Hayato shrugged.

"I have my valentine already" said Shuhei. "But I have to tell them about it first."

Hayato smiled brightly. Takafumi sighed. Why everything has to be so hopelessly complicated?

* * *

Takafumi stood in front of Hayato's house, crumpling lollipop's paper. He looked at the candy. It was bland, generic lollipop in the shape of a heart. For what he needs it?

"I have to make Hayato happy, I have to" Takafumi went to intercom and pressed button with number 1.

"Hello?" after a moment he could hear some woman.

"Good morning, flyers" replied Takafumi and went into the staircase. He put lollipop into Hayato's mailbox and left.

* * *

Takafumi went to rehearsal room. Hayato was sitting on the couch, playing with... lollipop in the shape of heart.

"Probably Shuhei gave me this" he said suddenly, when he noticed Takafumi.

"If you think so" Takafumi smiled a little. It was according to his plan - giving Hayato a bit of meaningless hope, so he could be happy for a moment.

"Good morning!" Ryu rushed into the room, smiling radiantly. "The world is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Keita, do I want to know, what did you do to him, before you came here?" asked Takafumi, peeling the orange.

"I don't know, if you want to know, but it could break your mind, if I'd tell you, what I let Ryu do" said Keita.

"I'd rather not to choke on an orange" replied Takafumi.

Shuhei went into the room. Hayato looked at him and he showed him the lollipop.

"Thank you" drummer smiled radiantly and that's why Takafumi's plan ended in a disaster.

"Hayato, you probably have some silent lover and I'm not them" Shuhei pat Hayato's head.

Drummer get sad and didn't say a word for a half an hour.

Rehearsal was almost over, when they heard knocking on the door. Shuhei got up and opened the door.

"Hi, Honey!" someone, who was smiling, picked up Shuhei and spinned with him. "Hello, everyone!"

"Oh, Shuhei?" Keita looked at "Honey", and then at "Sunny", as he knew life and guitarist.

"Rui, let me go" Shuhei swung his legs. "Shunsuke!"

"Alright, alright" Rui put him on the floor.

"You are vistlip's bassist, aren't you?" asked Ryu.

Rui nodded.

"Oh, so you are Shuhei's valentine?" asked Keita.

Rui nodded again. Hayato jumped up from the sofa and ran out from the room. As it was all normal.

"Run after him" Ryu pointed the door, looking at Takafumi. "Don't look at me like that, run!"

Bassist nodded, threw his jacket on and ran after drummer.

"Honey, what just happend here?" asked Rui.

"Nothing, Sunny, we just finally won" Shuhei kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Takafumi stopped for a moment, taking a breath.

"Hayato!" he called him, but drummer didn't listen. "Hayato, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Hayato, then he tripped and felt on the snow. He stood up immediately, but this moment let Takafumi almost catch up to him.

"Hayato, please!" almost, because he still couldn't catch him. "Hayato!"

Hayato suddenly felt that someone pushed him against the tree. He looked at Takafumi.

"Why... you... again?" he asked with trembling voice. "Why you and not him?! Explain! Why he doesn't love me, but Rui?! Why he doesn't care about me?! He doesn't love me! He never loved me! And I was so stupid! Because..."

Hayato's voice cracked. Drummer sat on the ground, because Takafumi didn't hold him so strong too stop him for doing it.

"Because nobody loves me. Nobody can loves someone like me..."

Well, since hundred years everyone knows that the best way to show someone that you love them is the kiss. So Takafumi chose this old, non-verbal way, because he wanted to prove Hayato that someone cares about him. But Hayato did something shocking - he kissed him back.

"Hayato?" Takafumi looked at him, confused, when they stopped kissing. "Why are you smiling so weird?"

"I just wonder... If Rui didn't come today to our rehearsal, would I have to sleep with Shuhei to make you do something about our relationship?" replied Hayato.

His mental breakdown disappeared without a trace.

"Hayato, what are you talking about?" Takafumi blinked.

"When I tried to flirt with you, you didn't react, so I had to choose some other way" explained Hayato. "And it worked!"

"Hayato..."

"Yes?"

"You never loved Shuhei, right?"

"You are genius, Fumi" Hayato smiled radiantly. "And yes, everybody knew, if you want to know."

"I'm gonna to kill you all some day" said Takafumi.

"But can you drive me to my home?" asked Hayato. "I'm cold."

"Because you didn't bring your jacket, silly."

"And you couldn't bring it, because?"

"Do you think that I remembered about something like that, when I thought that you were gonna commit suicide or something?"

"Did you really think that I could do that, because of a broken heart?"

"Seriously? Yes."

"Oh, so I am a super talented actor" Hayato smiled radiantly.

"But you aren't modest at all" replied Takafumi. Hayato smacked him on the head because of this.

* * *

"Fumi, did you see my eyepatch? Fumi!" Hayato sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

"What happened?" asked Takafumi, when he went into the bedroom.

"I can't find my eyepatch" explained Hayato. "I woke up and now I have to put it on my eye, but I can't find it. Confirm it, you took it and hid it, right?"

"Did you check under the pillow?" asked Takafumi, leaning on the wall.

Hayato sighed and he put his hand under the pillow, then he started laughing.

"It was there, wasn't it?" Takafumi smiled, when still laughing Hayato was putting his eyepatch over his eye.

"Yes" Hayato nodded.

"Dress up, because if we will be late again, Ryu and Keita will assume that we are addicted to sex."

"And Shuhei will mumble something about him and Rui. That they can last without it for a day or something" said Hayato. "Honey and Sunny... It's so..."

"Bland?" Takafumi laughed shortly, tying a shoelace.

"I wanted to say "sweet"..." corrected Hayato.

He stood up and sat on the floor, next to Takafumi.

"I love you, you know?"

"I know" Takafumi kissed him tenderly. "But we have to go, because I want to live."

Hayato smiled radiantly and he reached for the shoe. Truth is that he never felt so much happy.

The end


End file.
